Forgetting the Hate
by Where the Story Ends
Summary: Harry and Hermione face some less than friendly reactions to their relationship. They may face a choice... Forget the hate or let it define their relationship. Sequel to Finding the Courage. Rating to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the sequel to "Finding the Courage." I hope you enjoy!

I am using this chapter to apply over at Portkey!

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to those who took the time to review "Finding the Courage."

Ron and Ginny lovers beware, some bashing this chapter.

Disclaimer: The HP Book Universe belongs to JK Rowling and JK Rowling alone!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forgetting the Hate**

Harry and Hermione entered the Great Hall late the next morning. Usually when Harry entered for breakfast greetings and hisses met his ears. However, today absolute silence greeted him. A few short seconds later a combination of yells, applause, and groans resounded throughout the Hall as students saw Harry and Hermione's intertwined fingers and the sloppy grin on Harry's face and the pleased beam Hermione wore. All throughout the hall bet money was being demanded. To the shock of the school body even some now shamed Slytherins were in on the gambling. Up at the teachers table, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Slughorn smiled knowingly. Hagrid wiped at his eyes and had to restrain from crushing them in a monster hug. Snape scowled into his goblet, he was never one to be pleased when new love was in the air.

Harry and Hermione's eyes sought two particular red-headed Gryffindors. They saw them staring moodily and their plates, only looking up to glare at the otherwise festive Lion table. Harry pulled Hermione along as he made his way towards them. When they sat down across the table from the two Weasleys Ron glowered at Harry and Ginny shot a death glare at Hermione.

"Have a good night?" asked Ron sarcastically, "you must have remembered your silencing charm!"

Harry pulled at his wand and pointed it right into the black of Ron's eye and the entire Hall immediately tensed and drew in a breath. Hermione placed a warm hand on Harry's arm and he met her eyes, this calmed him down considerable and he lowered his arm. Everyone around them exhaled and disappointed groans sounded from the Slytherin table.

"You knew I liked her!" Ron said bitterly.

"You knew I liked him!" Ginny exclaimed at the same time as Ron. Their high decibels pierced through the otherwise quiet of the Hall. An awkward silence ensued, the tension seemed to press in and suffocate students and teachers alike. Everyone's eyes were glued at the red-faced Weasleys and the blissfully happy couple, distantly someone's earnings dropped to the floor. The clang of the coins seemed to magnify a 100x, it served to break the silence.

At the same moment Ron and Ginny stood up, looking Harry and Hermione dead in the eye, and then they abruptly turned and walked briskly from the usually lively atmosphere of the Great Hall. In the general shock of this morning's revelation no one except Dumbledore noticed Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood stand and pursue the temperamental siblings. His blue eyes twinkled in hope.

After a few moments the murmur of conversation, surrounding Harry and Hermione's relationship rose throughout the hall. Harry and Hermione ate in a comfortable silence; every time their hands brushed they looked at each other and with a smile upturning the corners of their lips, instead of the usual blush. Once they had finished eating they stood and immediately grasped the other's hand. They walked to the door, ignoring the blatant stares boring into their backs.

"When do you reckon we should talk to Ron and Ginny?" asked Harry quietly.

"We need to give them a little bit of time, a day or two perhaps, and then approach them. Hopefully by then they will have cooled off substantially." She replied equally quietly. All around them students conversations ended and they leaned in, not even bothering with subtly, attempting to eavesdrop.

"You know what I hate?" asked Harry loud enough for all the surrounding students to hear easily.

"What?" inquired Hermione interested in his rapid mood change.

"When random people listen in on my conversations, seriously it's ridiculous!" exclaimed a frustrated Harry. This, of course, caused everyone in the corridors to draw back, ashamed, and soon the murmur of conversation rose to allow for more private conversation.

"Do you have anything planned for tonight?" asked Harry.

"No, why?" she questioned back, hopefully.

"Meet me in the common room at 7." he said.

"Can't wait!" she practically squealed, squeezing his fingers. The entire student body practically heard this exclamation. Wolf whistles came at the couple from all directions and Hermione ducked her head embarrassedly and Harry chuckled softly, although very pleased at her reaction.

They hurried along to their first class, Potions with Professor Slughorn. He grinned at them as they walked in and patted Harry on the back with a whisper of "Way to go, my boy." Harry rolled his eyes while Hermione tried to muffle her laughter with the back of her hand.

A minute or two later the rest of the class came in and watched Harry and Hermione attentively. Draco Malfoy approached the couple and said in a sarcastic whisper "So, did you and your Mudblood have some fun last night?" Harry nonverbally cast the Levicorpus spell which flipped Malfoy over. Slughorn saw this entire display and simply cast the counter curse while trying to restrain from laughter. He took 10 from Slytherin and 5 from Gryffindor. However, the rest of the period he periodically found the most random excuses to give Gryffindor points. By periods end Harry had earned 35 points and Hermione had earned 20. Draco had lost an additional 15 points for muttering obscenities about Slughorn.

The next class was Transfiguration and McGonagall shot a huge grin at her Lions. Harry and Hermione were the only two to successfully transform some of their appearance so they each won 10 points. Hermione told Harry to wait outside at the end of the lesson and approached McGonagall. Their head of house smiled at her favorite student and in a rare display of affection gave the approaching student a brief hug.

"I was wondering if you had any books, pamphlets, or anything on animagus transformations?"

"Let me see here, dear." She walked back into her office and sifted through her bookcase and pulled out three books: _Finding Your Form, The How to Guide on Animagus Transformations, _and_ Preparing to Change, the Ritual Itself. _She brought them back to her classroom and handed them to Hermione.

"Do you plan on registering?" she asked seriously.

"I'm going through the pros and cons of each route, it could really come in handy if we surprised some Death Eaters and Voldemort, but breaking the law…" she trailed off.

"I think you should hold off on registering until after the war, keep it a secret as long as possible." McGonagall stated.

"Yes, I think you're right… Thank you Professor." Said Hermione.

"You're welcome, dear." McGonagall responded.

Hermione magically shrunk the books and placed them in the enlarged inside of her book bag, then she reinforced the feather light charm and took her leave. True to his word, Harry was dutifully waiting outside the door, he deftly took her bag off her shoulder and grabbed her hand.

"What did you want to talk to Professor McGonagall about?" Harry questioned.

"I guess you could say I expressed interest in animagus transformations and asked if she had any books we could find useful." replied Hermione.

Harry beamed at her and squeezed her hand gently, his fingers caressing hers. They had some down time before lunch so they went up to the common room. They sat down together on the couch, she pulled out a book _Finding Your Form_ and began to mull over its contents. Harry took this time to study her, he found her little quirks very endearing. She would periodically lick her lips, bite her lip, and brush back a troublesome strand of hair. They both lost track of time, lost in their own worlds and nearly missed lunch. They came rushing in late, to the amusement of the entire student body and had to eat extremely fast. Ron and Ginny abruptly left when they entered, shooting them death glares as the Great Hall erupted in snickers.

After wolfing down their food they left the Great Hall again and made their way to their last class of the day, Charms. Harry was slightly disappointed because he wouldn't be able to have a private conversation with Hermione and there was only two open seats… the ones next to Ron. Ron glowered at them, and promptly scooted his chair to the very edge of the table, Harry and Hermione didn't want to invade on his sour mood so they sat closer together, flaring up his temper even more.

During class they worked on a more advanced version of the cheering charm nonverbally. Harry and Hermione accomplished this easily on their first attempt, while the rest of the class struggled throughout the period. Most of their class save Ron managed to make it work at least once but were very inconsistent with it. Professor Flitwick explained right before the end of the period that the charm fed off the emotions of the caster. He continued to say that those extremely happy could cast it consistently with ease, those in a horrible mood wouldn't be able to cast it at all unless extremely gifted, but most often when the caster is in an average mood they will be able to cast it consistently with raw magical ability or lots of practice.

They left the room with 10 more points each, Hermione was practically bouncing with her excitement. Harry and Hermione walked to the common room slowly and watched angrily as Ron stalked past them. Once they got into the common room Harry pulled her down into a chaste kiss before taking off back out the portrait, leaving a baffled Hermione in his wake. Harry flew to the kitchens looking for a certain house elf, Dobby was easily spotted sporting his vibrant clothes. Harry enlisted his help for his first date with Hermione which he was very anxious about. Dobby agreed to be a waiter of sorts for their dinner later that night.

Harry rushed back to the common room to get ready for his date. His hands were sweating and he was doing his best not to pace, he wanted everything to be absolutely _perfect_! He changed into his only really nice muggle clothes which he had to buy with his own money after exchanging galleons for pounds. The outfit consisted of black dress pants, a very nice white dress shirt, a black suit, and striped black and blue tie. He combed through his hair, desperate for some control, but, in the end, settled for flattening his unruly hair over his scar instead.

When he got down stairs Hermione was waiting in the common room, thankfully it was empty (everyone as at dinner) to spare more wolf whistles. His breath escaped him in a rush when he saw Hermione. She was wearing a blue dress, similar to her Yule Ball dress and her hair was pulled back in an elegant bun but a few strands were curled around her face. She smiled beautifully at him as he descended the stairs. Harry approached her and then wrapped his arms around her, pressing their bodies together and he whispered into her ear in a slightly husky voice "You look gorgeous, Hermione." And then he kissed her neck right below her ear.

She pulled back to smile at him once more "Thank you." She whispered back. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. He led her to the seventh floor, their only companions the clink of her high heels as she started to lengthen her strides, wanting to get to spend some private time with her boyfriend. Harry squeezed her waist before releasing her, he smiled at the moan of protest from her. He paced in front of the wall three times before the blank expanse of wall. A door popper into existence, Harry twisted the door knob and held it open for his excited girlfriend. After she walked through the threshold he followed her with a hand on the small of her back, to guide her to an ornate table. He reached in front of her and pulled out a chair for her and then took his seat next to her. Two menus popped into existence, Dobby as par Harry's request had charmed the menus so only their favorite foods had been displayed, Hermione gasped at the food the menu offered.

"What are you going to order?" he asked leaning forward, his chin resting on his hand, looking into her eyes.

"I am not sure," she gushed "everything looks so good."

"I think I am going to eat the prime rib, I have always wanted to try it." He explained.

"Never?" she asked, shocked.

"No but Aunt Petunia always made sure Dudley got two, sometimes three." He said, his face drained of emotion. Hermione grabbed his hand that was clenched on his thigh. She wove her fingers between his and applied a gentle pressure. He responded by giving her hand a quick squeeze and flashed a genuine smile.

"I think I'll have some lasagna," said Hermione, serving to break the silence. Harry snapped his fingers and Dobby appeared, dressed a little nicer that usual, he even wore a bowtie around his neck. Hermione stared at Dobby, then looked suspiciously at Harry. He ordered for them, and Dobby effeicently took the orders and then disappeared again. Harry explained in a soft whisper to the slightly upset Hermione "He will be paid for his services tonight."

She nodded, and her face cleared of all disappointment and suspicion. A moment later Dobby returned with their meals and a butter beer for each of them. In unison they whispered their thanks to the obedient house elf and then smiled at each other. They each lost their selves in the other's eyes but at the same moment each came to their senses and looked away wearing a slight blush.

They turned their attentions to their meals, the food was outstanding and Harry mentally made a note to tip the house elf even more. When they were finished Harry snapped once more and Dobby appeared, he cleared off the table and Harry paid Dobby to Hermione's joy. After receiving his payment, Dobby apparated away once more to give the couple some more private time.

A plump red couch appeared on the other side of the room, music playing softly, seductively in the background. They sat down closely together; he had her tucked securely into his side and his fingers played with some of the stray hairs that had been driving him crazy throughout their meal. She turned her face to his and he responded by cupping her cheek and bringing her lips to his. They adjusted their positions without breaking the kiss. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip and he immediately granted her access. Their tongues met in a fierce, sexy dance. They continued kissing until extreme oxygen deprivation forced them to pull apart. They sucked in gulps of much needed air. Harry looked over at his girlfriend, her lips were swollen, her face flushed, and a few more hairs escaped her bun. He thought she looked beautiful.

She looked into his bright, emerald eyes. She could see the emotions positively radiating from them. She could detect happiness, lust, and to her pleasure love.

"I love you." He whispered, his fingers twirling the strands of her hair, his eyes boring into hers, alight with his joy.

"I love you, too." She whispered back breathlessly, hearts beating in unison.

Harry pulled back the cuff of his dress shirt to look at his watch, it was after 11. Harry wondered vaguely where all the time went.

"We better get going, as much as I'm enjoying myself." He said regretfully.

She sighed, "I suppose so," she admitted reluctantly.

"Just one more sec." he muttered, before pulling her down for another soul searing kiss. He surprised her at the end by nibbling at her ear, afflicting a soft moan from her.

He sighed, "We really have to go now," he told her.

"Alright," she responded, allowing him to pull her to her feet.

He held the door open for her again, and put his hand back on the small of her back. They ran into a few close calls, but somehow managed to make all the way back to their common room without running into a teacher, ghost, or prefect.

When they gave the drowsy Fat Lady the password, they climbed through the portrait hole. He walked her to the stairway and leaned down slightly for a chaste kiss.

"Good night," he whispered.

"G'night," she murmured drowsily.

They parted ways, both with huge grins on their faces, elation pumping through their veins. Harry could tell Ron was still awake although her pretended to be asleep and Harry signed mournfully, his train of thought shifting back in fourth between a certain bookworm and the talk he would have to have with Ron soon.

Harry prepared himself for bed and then pulled the covers over himself. He had a rare nightmare less night, his dreams focused on his new, exciting relationship. Although he woke up early, he felt completely refreshed, he raced through his morning routine so he could see Hermione as soon as possible. He left the dorm just as the first boy showed signs of stirring.

He went down the spiral staircase and smiled when he saw Hermione just coming out of her staircase as well. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her slimmer body and breather into her ear a mornings greeting. He was pleasantly surprised at her resulting shiver. They went down to breakfast hand in hand and were the first students there, a minute or two later some other students started to arrive. Since they began eating so early they were down before over half of the student populace had come down for breakfast.

They had time to go back into the common room before class and went to collect their stuff. When they entered the common room, it was almost completely empty, only Ron and Ginny still remained rubbing the tiredness from their eyes. Harry and Hermione met eyes and agreed without speaking that now was the time to first broach the subject. Harry spoke first:

"Ron, Ginny can we talk to you guys?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the cliffy, forgive me please!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The Second Chapter of Forgetting the Hate. I hope you enjoy!

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my dog Bailey, we had to put her down Friday because of liver cancer. She lived a full, happy life, 14 years (or 98 dog years). I don't remember ever not having Bailey so it was really difficult knowing the kennel, which had housed Bailey since we moved to my current house, was empty for the first time ever.

Warning: Ron and Ginny Bashing!

Disclaimer: The HP Book Universe belongs to JK Rowling and JK Rowling alone!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forgetting the Hate **Chapter 2

"_Ron, Ginny can we talk to you guys?"_

Two heads snapped up, shocked, staring at the questioner. Their eyes, blue and brown respectively, were cold and frozen, like ice. Their faces were turned down in a scowl, their jaws rigid. Their bodies were slightly hunched, tensed in a defensive crouch.

Harry repeated his question, ignoring these blatant signs. "Can we talk to you guys, please?"

"Sure, whatever you want, Oh Chosen One!" Ron replied scornfully, inclining his head in the slightest of bows. Ginny smirked slightly at her brother's sarcastic reply. Harry tensed, Hermione went rigid.

"Neither of you could ever see past that, could you?" Harry snapped back. "You haven't even been able to separate me from my nicknames."

"You're one in the same with those nicknames." said Ginny naively. Harry laughed at her response; he always knew she saw him as no more than the Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One etc.

"That's why Harry has never been interested Ginny," explained Hermione. "He has spent his entire life trying to separate himself from his fame, and you think that's all he's about. You spent your entire childhood fantasizing about your fairy tale ending…" Ginny's mouth opened in protest, but before she could voice her thoughts Hermione continued on. "Don't deny it, you told me that Ginny, you've been telling me that ever since the summer before your first year. Give up on this dream you've built up, Ginny, it will be the death of you."

"You don't know what you're saying!" Ginny shrieked, her voice shrill. She thundered out of the room, her robes billowing behind her, and her hair flying as she went. Ron stood shocked for just a moment before he turned a death glare on Hermione, his mouth set in a scowl.

"Just don't want any competition, do you Hermione? You always had to be the best, always going for the top prize, never could settle for second best, could you?" His temper flared up even more, anger was positively radiating off of him.

"There is no competition, Ron." Harry stated, his voice cold and hard. "I have never seen Ginny as anything other than a friend, now she would be lucky if even that was the case. The disrespect she just showed Hermione really set me off."

"You could have _any_ girl in the entire wizarding world! Why did you have to pick the one I fancied, I bet you couldn't possibly stand being second best to me, could you Potter?" Magical energy was sweeping across the room, the vortex was pulling everything it touched up and it swirled these items around the room.

"That is _enough, _Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed. "You know how much he hates his fame, and besides all we ever do is fight Ron, and despite what you may be disillusioned to think that does _not_ mean we have any sexual tension."

Ron snapped, his hand clenched into a tight fist and he drew his arm back. Hermione's eyes popped, but before Ron could extend his arm Harry had him pinned to the floor. Hermione stood watching Ron struggle against Harry's arms that were wrapped like bonds around Ron's arms and chest. Ron managed to free one arm and he elbowed Harry in the face. The lens of Harry's glasses shattered and shards of glass embedded themselves in his eyes. Harry released a scream, this brought Hermione back to reality and she cast a spell on the red headed teen, he immediately went stiff as a board and stopped struggling.

Hermione helped Harry stagger to his feet, with the blood dripping down his face from his left eye. Ron lay immobile on the ground; both drew in a breath and then let it out, adrenaline pumping through their veins. In the next moment they both took off towards the portrait hole. They flew down the corridors invoking curious stares from the passing students. They ran flat out until they arrived, breathless, in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey gasped when she saw the blood streaming down Harry's face.

"Oh my! What happened, dear?" she asked Hermione, holding a hand over her heart, trying to still its frantic beating.

"We got in a fight with Ron, Ron was going to hit me. So, Harry tackled him and pinned his arms to his sides, but Ron got an arm free and elbowed him. Ron is currently immobilized in Gryffindor Tower." Hermione explained in a rush.

"I better floo Dumbledore and McGonagall, send them to Gryffindor Tower to clean up this mess. They will want to speak to you." Madame Pomfrey explained.

She bustled away into her office, but returned shortly after and fussed over Harry. She used tweezers to pull the shards from his blood-red eye. She then used her wand to heal the small scratches in his eye. She took some of the shards and performed a spell on one of the larger pieces, the spell's intent was to give the prescription. Then she cast the same spell on his good eye and noticed a significant discrepancy between the prescription glasses strength and what he actually needed.

"Mr. Potter, where did you get those glasses?" questioned Madame Pomfrey.

"A health clinic my primary school put on," replied Harry.

"Were you aware the prescription was wrong?" asked Madame Pomfrey curiously.

"Yeah, they were free though," explained a slightly nervous Harry.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but Harry shook his head at her so she snapped it shut. Madame Pomfrey looked suspiciously at the couple but was distracted with the entrance of Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

"If it is acceptable to you, Poppy, could I take Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger with me to my office?" asked Dumbledore.

"Oh, if you must Headmaster, but have Mr. Potter check back here when he is done," replied the concerned health aid.

"Of course, Poppy, Mr. Potter will be escorted back here after our meeting."

With that, Dumbledore left the room and McGonogal beckoned her two lions follow and they left the hospital wing. Harry and Hermione followed behind their head of house and headmaster. Harry smiled when he saw Hermione's fingers stretched out towards his hand and he grasped her hand. They didn't even notice the stern glance their Transfiguration Professor shot at them, that later softened when she saw their grasped hands. McGonagall chuckled slightly when she realized she should be telling them off for PDA but didn't have the heart to do it.

They approached the Gargoyle and Dumbledore whispered the password (chocolate frog) and the spiral staircase appeared. Dumbledore led the way up the stairs and opened the door to reveal a shaking and sweaty Ron. He motioned Harry and Hermione to the two remaining chairs in front of his desk, and conjured one behind his desk for Professor McGonagall.

Dumbledore spoke first:

"It has come to my attention that a fight took place in the Gryffindor Common Room earlier this morning." Harry and Hermione shot glances at each other and then shifted their gaze to Ron who was staring straight ahead looking nauseous.

"We would like to see memories of this altercation so we can better decide the consequences to be issued. Do we have any volunteers?"

Hermione immediately volunteered and Dumbledore recited the spell incantation (Reperio mihi memoria ego plurimus votum) and she mentally repeated it. Immediately a silver strand issued from her temple and she placed the memory in the pensieve.

"Please stay put Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger. Mr. Weasley will be coming with us."

Harry and Hermione watched in silence as the trio disappeared into the swirling contents of the ancient pensieve. Ron shot them an unidentifiable look just before he plunged his face into the ghosts of his recent past.

"Why do you think Dumbledore wanted just Ron to come with him?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know, but I'm not complaining," Harry smirked.

"How much trouble do you think he'll get in?" she asked, slightly concerned.

"He deserves to be expelled!" exclaimed Harry sharply. "But, I bet he gets a few weeks worth of detentions and house points taken."

"I can't believe he almost hit me!" Hermione stated, more thoughtfully than outraged.

"I wanted to _kill_ him for that!" Harry yelled pounding his fist on the armrest on his chair. The next moment he reached up and cupped the side of her face, holding her eyes with his intense emerald gaze. "You don't know how sorry I am for taking his side on so many stupid issues when you had only my best interests at heart. I know I hurt you, and I want you to know that it will never happen again. You're more important to me than any broomstick, and you're more important to me than anyone. I love you." He said never breaking gaze, his eyes swimming with emotion.

As he talked moisture slowly built up in her eyes, by the time he was done talking she was practically bawling. She launched herself into his lap and his arms immediately went around her. Still his eyes were locked on hers but they fluttered shut when he saw her inching closer. Their lips met in a sweet, gentle, yet passionate kiss. Fawkes burst into flames from his nearby perch and the couple broke away blushing. Both had come to their senses and realized where they were. Hermione returned to her seat, and grabbed Harry's hand as they both watched the miracle of the phoenix as it was reborn from the ashes.

"When I was in here second year after Justin and Nick were petrified, Fawkes just burst into flames like that just before Dumbledore entered. I was terrified Dumbledore would think I actually killed his bird on top of petrifying students." Harry confessed, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh honestly, Harry, when will you ever read _Hogwarts: A History_? " Hermione asked exasperated.

"Maybe, if you make it worth my time," replied Harry smirking. Hermione couldn't help the bubble of laughter she released at his words.

"Anyway, it is tradition for phoenixes to be handed down from Headmaster to Headmaster, if a phoenix becomes particularly attached to a certain headmaster it will choose to bury itself with that Headmaster or Headmistress. It is rumored that Merlin's animagus form was a phoenix. The book describes in detail all of the phoenix's remarkable abilities. It is simply fascinating!" she explained, her eyes alight with joy from talking about one of her favorite books.

"Maybe sometime I'll read it, just to make you happy. I'm not making any promises though!"

"That's all I'm asking for, maybe we could read it together," Hermione suggested hopefully with a hint of a smile twitching at the corner of her lips.

"Only if you let me take you on a broomstick ride," he bargained. When he saw the flash of fear in her eyes he leaned forward. "Do you think I would let you fall?" Hermione shook her head. "I promise to stay low, I won't go any higher or faster than you want me to, I promise." She nodded so he flashed a wide grin and squeezed her hand, elated.

"Is it just me or is their viewing of the memory taking longer than you remember the actual memory being?" asked Hermione thoughtfully with a slight frown lengthening her face.

"Maybe it was just, you know, the heat of the moment and it seemed faster than it really was," Harry said, equally thoughtfully. Hermione nodded pleased at his logic, she hoped she was already starting to influence him.

A moment later three figures emerged from the pensieve, shocking Harry and Hermione, who immediately dropped their clasped hands.

"I'm guessing you were wondering why that memory took so long to view and why we brought only Mr. Weasley." At the two nods he received Dumbledore continued, "We wanted to give Mr. Weasley a more private opportunity to discuss his actions considering the main focus of the disciplinary actions to be taken will be Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley, if you will."

"Harry, Hermione," he said glancing at each one in turn. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me. I can't believe how close I was to hitting you Hermione, I'm so sorry for that. And Harry, I'm sorry for elbowing you in the face, especially when you were only preventing me from following though with the worst decision I have ever made. I am not expecting immediate forgiveness, but I hope someday you two will find it in your hearts to forgive me, you are two of the best people I have ever known and it kills me to think that I ruined the special friendship we shared." Ron finished his speech, he hung his head and the audience could just make out the tears dripping down his freckled face.

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall had a silent conversation, incomprehensible to the room's other occupants.

"We have decided to take the following actions…" Dumbledore began.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh wow, another cliffy! But on the bright side I got this chapter up pretty quick, hopefully I can get the next chapter up just as quick.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The third chapter of Forgetting the Hate! I hope you enjoy!

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to a family I know, I went to school with one of them from kindergarten through 8th grade. Anyway, the four children in this family have lost both a father and recently a mother. I am not sure if it is their biological or adopted parents, but just the same.

Warning: Ron and Ginny bashing!

Disclaimer: The HP Book Universe belongs to JK Rowling and JK Rowling alone!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"We have decided to take the following actions…" Dumbledore began. _"Mr. Weasley, you will receive two weeks worth of detentions, you will be kicked off the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, your prefect badge will be revoked, and you are banned from going to Hogsmade." Ron slammed his fist into the chair with enough force to break off the wood arm rest. Tears were still running down his face and dripping off his nose. "Any other problems from you could lead to expulsion," Dumbledore cautioned him. Ron took off his prefect badge and placed it in the Headmasters waiting hand.

"You may go now, Mr. Weasley," said Professor McGonagall sternly. Ron wiped at his face and stalked from the room, he slammed the door so hard the portraits swayed momentarily.

"Technically, Mr. Potter, you should be punished for tackling him to the floor, but considering the circumstances, we understand you were only trying to protect Ms. Granger. Had you not reacted as fast as you did, Mr. Weasley would likely be expelled for hitting a female student." Dumbledore explained, with a solemn expression.

"Also, we appear to be short of a Gryffindor boy's sixth year prefect. Professor McGonagall agrees with me that you are the most deserving candidate, she wanted to make you prefect all along. However, for the reasons I explained to you last year, she reluctantly agreed to make Mr. Weasley the prefect." Hermione squealed and gave Harry a tight hug. Harry grinned too, he was excited to spend more time with Hermione. Dumbledore and McGonagall laughed for a moment at the excited teenagers in front of them. He handed over the scarlet and gold badge, which Harry pinned right next to his quidditch captain badge.

"I will see you in class tomorrow. Let me know about any further altercations immediately!" McGonagall emphasized, Dumbledore nodded his head in agreement. Together they walked through the door, they grabbed hands and intertwined their fingers as soon as the door swung shut.

Everywhere they walked students would point and murmur excitedly, whether it was from their relationship or Ron they were unsure. Students shamelessly followed them, all the while talking quietly amongst themselves. Hermione pulled Harry into the library which, of course, shook off all the students following them.

"This is simply getting ridiculous!" Hermione whispered, frustrated. "Can't they worry about their own lives for once. They probably already know all about Ron considering how fast stuff gets around in this school!"

"Shhh, Hermione calm down," Harry whispered too with a grin, "you'll have to get used to it."

"Yeah, how have you put up with it for so long?" Hermione asked.

"You just learn to ignore it," Harry explained.

They peeked out the library doors and when they saw the coast was clear they snuck out. Perhaps with some form of divine intervention they managed to make it all the way back to the common room without passing any curious students. They collapsed onto the common room couch next to each other, Hermione pulled out the animagus books and read. Harry leaned back and relaxed with his eyes shut, both failed to notice the eyes watching them from the stairs.

Hours later, Hermione shook Harry and he awoke with a start. "What time is it?" he asked.

"Well past midnight, I got a tad bit engrossed in this book, it is very interesting," Hermione explained, her whole face glowing.

"I bet, how long should the process take?" asked Harry interested.

"There is a potion involved that will take about a month to two to brew, I was thinking we could use the Room of Requirement. Besides the potion we have to do some meditative exercises every day, and the rest depends on the type of animal and raw magical ability of those involved in the ritual." Hermione explained.

"When can we get started?" Harry asked, even more excited than before.

"We will need to collect potion ingredients, I am sure Professor Slughorn would be willing to donate the ingredients we need, none of them are illegal for students to handle."

"Okay, sounds good. I'm gonna go up to bed. Goodnight, Hermione" Harry said, before reaching over and kissing her soundly for just a few moments. Then he got up stretched out and walked over to the stairs. Just before he disappeared, he turned back, smiled softly at Hermione who had her head buried in the enormous tome again, and then walked up the stairs. Harry sighed when he heard the even louder than normal snoring from the bed next to his, indicating that Ron was still awake. Harry changed into his pajamas and then slipped under the sheets. However, he did not allow himself to fall asleep until he was convinced Ron was asleep, he would do anything to make sure Ron never tried to hurt Hermione again. Anything.

He woke up early the next morning even though it was a weekend, a Hogsmeade weekend at that. Harry was very excited to go on his second official date with Hermione. He took extra time in the shower and spent much of the remaining time in front of the mirror trying to tame his unruly hair. He put on a nice sweater, khaki pants, and his only pair of dress shoes, to match his belt. He remembered he was supposed to drop by the hospital wing yesterday and flew out the door. He skidded into the hospital wing, almost knocking over a flustered Madame Pomfrey.

"I'm really sorry ma'am, I forgot I was supposed to drop by here," Harry explained.

"Oh yes, Mr. Potter. Just a moment please," with that she disappeared into her office and came back with a small box and a glasses case. "I have a pair of glasses here, which actually fit your prescription and contacts if you want them. I put standard enchantments on each, the glasses won't break and repel water, and you will never need to take the contacts out," she explained, handing them to him.

"Thank you, ma'am!" Harry exclaimed, before leaving the hospital wing. He hurried back to the common room, anxious to see Hermione. He caught her just as she was coming down the stairs. She wore a nice yellow blouse, a white skirt which came down a couple inches above her knees, and white pearl sandals. Her hair fell past her shoulders in ringlets of curled hair, and she had a small beaded purse slung over her shoulder. Harry greeted her with a tight hug, "you look beautiful, love." He whispered softly into her ear. She smiled at him in thanks, before noticing the objects in his hand.

Harry noticed her stare, "Oh, I was meaning to ask you, what do you like more..." He put the glasses on for a few moments, and then took them off, and put the contacts in.

"I did love fixing your glasses, but your eyes really stick out without them! I love the contacts." Hermione breathed, taking a good look at his bright, emerald eyes.

"Ok, that's what I'll wear then," he said before going up to his room to put the glasses on his night stand.

He came back downstairs and grabbed her hand; once again a pair of eyes followed them until they left through the portrait hole.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what did you think of Ron's punishment? Was it too harsh or do you think it was too soft? Sorry for not getting this chapter up yesterday.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: The fourth of chapter of "Forgetting the Hate" I hope you enjoy!

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to the athletes on the UNC Basketball Team for winning the National Championship, and the Michigan State Spartans who fell short as the Runner-Up. Plus, all other teams that competed in the tournament like my favorite Oklahoma State, and other teams from Stephen F. Austin to Louisville.

Warning: May contain Ron and Ginny bashing!

Disclaimer: The HP Book Universe belongs to JK Rowling and JK Rowling alone!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He came back downstairs and grabbed her hand; once again eyes followed them until they left through the portrait hole. _

"So what do you want to do?" Harry asked slightly nervous.

"Let's go to Madam Puddifoot's," she announced, internally laughing at the look on Harry's face. "I was only joking, of course!"

"Oh, good," Harry said extremely relieved.

"You mind coming along with me to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop for a moment?" Hermione asked, biting her lip.

"Sure," he said, and allowed her to drag him along. Harry helped her pick out another luxury eagle feathered quill, similar to the one she bought the previous year. She begged off Harry's offer to pay for it.

Next, they went to The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. Neville and Luna flagged them down to their table as soon as they ordered and Harry had paid.

"Is it true about Ronald?" asked Luna with her usual bluntness. Harry and Hermione shared a quick glance, but neither answered.

"Well, he isn't here, is he? Either that confirms the rumor or he just doesn't want to come along with you two now." Neville added.

"What did you hear happened?" Harry asked the pair.

"That he used the cruciatus on you, Harry, and the imperius curse on Hermione," Luna announced.

"No, had that been the case, I doubt Ron would still be at Hogwarts." Hermione said.

"Well, then can you tell us what actually happened?" Neville questioned.

"We approached Ron and Ginny yesterday morning. Ginny didn't like what we were saying so she stormed out. Ron got mad at Hermione, something about trying to get rid of the competition. Anyway, Hermione said something that really set Ron off, he was about to punch her so I tackled him. He elbowed me in the face, broke my glasses even, and some of the glass went into my eye, Hermione immobilized him after that. We went to Dumbledore's office, McGonagall was there as well, and they used the pensieve to view Hermione's recollection of the event. Ron got 2 weeks worth of detention, kicked off the Quidditch team, his prefect badge taken away, and can't go Hogsmeade anymore." Harry explained in a whisper, as the pub had gone dead quiet; everyone was leaning in trying to catch parts of their conversation.

"I can't believe Ronald would do that," Luna said, obliviously talking at normal volume to Harry's chagrin.

"Yes, well he did," Hermione said, her whisper an obvious rebuke to Luna's speaking volume.

They then drank their butterbeers in silence, Hermione grabbed Harry's hand under the table and he gave it a reassuring squeeze. They knew the next few days would be very difficult. They expected masses of people interrogating them and having trouble focusing. Harry hoped it wouldn't make him mad enough that the way his _buzz_ would be ruined. He felt way more happy than usual, and until the incident with Ron, he felt at ease for once in his life. However, there was nothing better to destroy happiness in Harry's mind than publicity.

After they were done drinking, Harry helped Hermione out of her seat, they excused themselves and took their leave. "So, what should we do next?" Harry asked.

"Let's go to Honeydukes and then we can go to Zonko's." Hermione said, "Sound good to you?"

"Sure, that's fine" he said and she pulled him along. They didn't buy much, Harry bought some chocolate frogs and Hermione bought some licorice wands.

"Ready to go, Mione?" Harry asked, shocking Hermione.

"Mione?" she asked.

"Do you mind if I call you that?" Harry asked nervously.

"No, actually I kinda like it, but if you call me Hermy I will hex you!" she said smirking.

They entered Zonkos, and as usual, found it in complete and total chaos and pandemonium. Students were laughing, animated chat floated through the air, random items (and in some cases students) were flying across the room. Hermione frowned disapprovingly, which made Harry erupt in laughter. Hermione glared slightly, but soon her lips twitched as Harry clutched at his stomach, his eyes full of mirth. They browsed for a while, but never got around to buying anything due to the scream that came from outdoors. Harry and Hermione burst out to the door and in to the bustling road.

"Oh, my!" Hermione exclaimed, her heart beat frantic.

The freezing cold air wasn't the only thing that chilled them to the bone. Dementors were surrounding the street, Hogwarts students were screaming and trying to push their way back into the stores lining the street. Due to the sheer volume of people trying to get back in the stores, the aurors couldn't get out of the buildings they were stationed at. Only a few aurors, all unrecognizable to Harry and Hermione were out on the street. Down the road Harry could see Neville and Luna attempting to fend off the dementors. Only thin wisps of silver were issuing out of their wands. Harry glanced at Hermione, her eyes betrayed a hint of fear before becoming resolute and determined. "Let's go help Neville and Luna!" she exclaimed before rushing down the street.

By the time they got to the pair, Neville and Luna were on the ground unconscious, as dementors spiraled closer and closer to them. Harry immediately thought of when he got the courage to confess to tell Hermione his feelings and the subsequent kiss. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" they both yelled in unison. A stag and otter erupted out of their wands and they easily took care of the dementors there.

A cackling laugh sounded through the air, shattering the eerie silence. Harry and Hermione whipped their head around in both recognition and fear. More screams than even before resulted. Red, green, and yellow beams made a spectacular but terrifying light show, penetrating the darkness caused by the Dementors. The dementors continued to swirl high above the rest of Hogsmeade, but they however were not alone in creating the fear and hatred that pumped through both Harry and Hermione's veins.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who does that cackling laugh belong to? It shouldn't be that hard to guess, or maybe it is I don't know.

I choose, at least for now, not to change Harry or Hermione's patronus. I might do that later, it's a pretty common cliche though.

Happy Easter everyone! I hope to get another chapter cranked out before my Easter break ends.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: The fifth chapter of "Forgetting the Hate" I hope you enjoy!

Dedication: This is going to be a huge dedication split many ways, you have been warned. First off, to the soldiers who died in WWII and those who died at concentration camps due in large part to Hitlers hand (as I'm sure you know it is his birthday and I personally believe he is live and well living in Brazil with Elvis). Also, the victims of the shootings at Columbine, today marks the 10 year anniversary (and to the success of the movie_ April Showers _which was shot at the HS in my town which comes out the 24th, it is about Columbine). Continuing on, the victims of the massacre at Virginia Tech two years ago which took place April 16th. My mom, who had her birthday today, that she may have many more. My parents who had their 24th wedding anniversary today, that they may have many more. That I may get good grades on all 4 tests I took today. And last and definitely least (yes that was intentional) that my track team does well tomorrow at our meet.

Warning: May contain Ron and Ginny bashing!

Disclaimer: The HP Book Universe belongs to JK Rowling and JK Rowling alone!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A cackling laugh sounded through the air, shattering the eerie silence. Harry and Hermione whipped their head around in both recognition and fear. More screams than even before resulted. Red, green, and yellow beams made a spectacular but terrifying light show, penetrating the darkness caused by the Dementors. The dementors continued to swirl high above the rest of Hogsmeade, but they however were not alone in creating the fear and hatred that pumped through both Harry and Hermione's veins._

Bellatrix Lestrange and her entourage of Death Eaters were creating havoc, leaving destruction and terror in their wake. Bellatrix's hair crackled with magical intensity. The aurors had given up on trying to push through the frantic crowds, fighting through the door, and tried to apparate. However, the death eaters had already placed anti-apparation ward around the premises.

Harry and Hermione sprinted behind the stores, hoping to catch death eaters unaware. However, they were the ones caught off-guard by the pale, blood drinkers, also helping to surround the famous wizarding village. A vampire sprung out and knocked Harry to the ground, his chin rammed into the pavement, and blood rushed from his lip and slowly dripped onto the ground in front of him. Hermione whipped out her wand, but she was a moment too late, another vampire had her back pressed against its hard, stone-like chest. The vampire moved aside her hair, and laughed quietly when she tensed. He reared back for a moment before throwing his head forward, to plunge his teeth in her neck. Just before his teeth could even graze her neck it keeled over, a wooden stack shoved through him from its back. The vampire that had Harry pinned to the ground met a similar fate, as it prepared for dinner.

Harry and Hermione looked up at another vampire, grinning at them. Then, the vampire morphed back to their vibrant auror friend, Tonks. "Just about got you guys, didn't they?" she asked with a good natured smile. "Guess you two owe me your lives now, I've always wanted slaves." Harry and Hermione laughed, but even their laughter shook slightly, a moment later would have been a moment too late for them.

Tonks tore off, and Harry and Hermione shared a glance before following at top speed. Dead bodies were randomly scattered through the streets, however, the dementors had been driven away, and the death eaters were staring to disapparate away. Bellatrix grabbed a boy Harry recognized as a second year Hufflepuff and used him to shield her body. "Students of Hogwarts, don't let Dumbledore or your family fool you, you are not safe anywhere. You still have a choice though, join us or die. Choose wisely." Bellatrix announced, backing away slowly. Suddenly, she shoved the boy away, miraculously without harming him, before spinning away, disappearing with a CRACK. Red beams flew to where she was just before, uselessly ricocheting off of each other and fading into nothing.

CRACKS sounded through the air again, as the Order of Phoenix appeared with wands ready. Dumbledore led the way, his shriveled hand hidden in his red robe. He gasped, his face went rigid, his eyes blazed with a severe hatred, before freezing into cold stone. He immediately had some of his charges disapparate for St. Mungos. Healers soon flooded the scenes, assessing the injured.

Harry pulled Hermione away from the death, chaos, and pain. She put her head on his shoulder, trying to stifle her tears at the sight of dead or gruesomely injured children. However, when she looked into the unblinking, unseeing eyes of Collin Creevey they flowed without her consent. Even Harry struggled with his composure, choking back some sobs as well. He remembered the annoyance he displayed at the younger boy, and felt immensely guilty. Moments later, Dennis came flying down the street. His wails, screams, and cries reverberated off the shops. Tears streamed down his boyish face as he stared at his brother, the person he loved the most. Hermione reached one of her hands out to grasp the younger boy's shaking shoulder. He then flung himself at her, she wrapped him in a hug and let him cry it out. She shot Harry a slightly desperate look, and he helped her stand, still supporting the young boy.

Harry grabbed him out of her arms and carried Dennis as he trembled wildly and clutched at Harry's collar. He brought him all the way to the Infirmary, his arms aching, and he eased him out of his arms onto a cot. Madame Pomfrey bustled out of her office and gasped, startled at the quivering third year. She rushed to her cabinets and found a bottle of potion. She administered the potion down his throat and he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. "There was an attack in Hogsmeade, Collin…" she faded away. Madame Pomfrey's eyes watered and she nodded slowly, sadly.

Madame Pomfrey looked at the couple in front of her before whipping out her wand, causing the teens to flinch slightly. She muttered "_Episkey_," and Harry's lip healed itself. Harry smiled to show his thanks.

Harry then started at Hermione in concern; he sensed she was near breaking down completely. He wordlessly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her from the Infirmary. Together, like always, they walked down an empty hallway, before pacing thrice times in front of a blank expanse of wall. A doorknob appeared and Harry twisted it.

"Er, do you, you know, want to talk about it?' Harry asked, nervously as Hermione slowly broke down.

"It's so horrible, and Bellatrix was _right, _we aren't really safe anywhere, Dumbledore can only do so much! The only time I really feel safe anymore is when I'm near you…" she trailed off blushing slightly; he squeezed her waist, tightening his hold, silently vowing never to break the sense of security she had with him. "And that vampire," she shuddered before continuing "It was so close, a moment later…" she trailed off once again. He nodded, it was all he could do if he wanted to keep his poise, he didn't particularly mind showing emotion in front of Hermione, he just didn't want her to worry about him.

"I don't know what Dennis is going to do, I bet you Collin was the closest person to him, they could talk about Hogwarts and see each other all year. That must be Hell, I only hope he's out for quite a while so he doesn't have to think about it." Hermione said, tears welling up, and eventually spilling over again.

"Thank Merlin, he didn't actually see what happened, it has to be hard enough all ready. He would have been able to see the thestrals suddenly and he wouldn't know enough to understand why he was seeing them." Harry said, his voice somber. They sat quietly for several minutes, the only sound their synchronized breathings and Hermione's almost silent tears.

"Did you recognize any of the others?" Hermione asked suddenly, pulling her hear out from the crook of his shoulder to gaze at his clouded eyes.

"I saw Hannah was badly hurt, but she wasn't dead. Ernie was helping her out last I saw. I sure hope Neville and Luna are ok…" he trailed off.

"No kidding, I almost forgot about them!" she exclaimed, before they lapsed into a comfortable silence once more.

"We should go to dinner now. I almost don't want to go, you know, we'll find out who else…" his voice faded away, his eyes blazed for a moment.

He helped her up from the plump, red couch that they sunk onto the moment they entered. They walked silently down the hallway, Harry's arm still curled around her waist, as she leaned into him.

Down in the Great Hall, silence pressed from all sides, amplifying its presence. Never before had dinner been such a quiet, somber affair. About halfway through the meal Dumbledore burst into the hall looking quiet, defeated, and pained. He went to his spot behind the staff table but he never took a bite. Instead, he stood and began to speak, "A terrible tragedy has befallen us, Lord Voldemort (goblets and plates clanged to the floor) has delivered an awful blow to the wizarding community. Eleven families will never again be complete. We lost four students and this feast is dedicated in their honor: Collin Creevey, Terry Boot, Graham Pritchard, and Rose Zeller. We also lost four aurors and three shop employees. Once again, I must preach the importance of unity; we are all in this tragedy together, one student from each house. To give you additional time to cope Monday's classes will be canceled," Harry noticed that usually in this situation a thunderous cheer would have practically lifted the bewitched ceiling, however, only a few half-hearted cheers rose from the Slytherin table. Harry replayed Dumbledore's listing of the four dead students, each name sent a knife through him. He looked over at Hermione, and realized she was going through the same thought process.

The rest of dinner continued much the way it had started, quiet and somber. The student body as a whole, for once, was thinking not about themselves but of the four students, who would never eat another meal in this magnificent hall. The silence pressed on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter wasn't as long as I intended, and it took longer for me to write than I intended. Half of this update was pretty much the super! Dedication.


End file.
